A Test of Will
by cadenceheart117
Summary: We all have our stories. Some of us smaller than others. But I love my mate. Nothing can change that.


**Heya dear readers, Cadenceheart117 here. This… this is a small thing. Something I've been planning a while. It's a little gift for my dear friend Aurumn, AKA, TheGreyOne. He's been a big impact on my life, and when this is released, I'll have known him an entire year. Hopefully I'll be able to do him something better next year, but something tells me he'll like this. This short story is in two parts, although the latter part will not contain a lemon. Anyways, when you see this, Happy Annual, Aury. Here's to many more!**

-!-

Lohki stumbled back, wiping the blood from a cut above his eye. It hurt. But then again, so did everything these days. This was his test, after all. _Again,_ he told himself, rushing forwards. His Lucario target stood fifty feet away, waiting. His piercing eyes studied Lohki's movements, letting him get within twenty feet before he moved.

This time, he hadn't even bothered with bone rush; instead, he lunged forwards towards Lohki, his paw turning silver as it smashed into the human's gut. Lohki wheezed, but steeled himself, turning toward the Alpha. All he had to do was touch… But he was too late. The Alpha dropped, spinning, and sweeping his leg around. The crowd of Lucario and Riolu remained silent, save for the two holding back a teary eyed Lucario that was clearly with egg. As one, they watched as Lohki fell back and landed on his rear, humiliated.

But he would not, _could not_ , give up. And so, giving the pregnant Lucario a sad but hopeful smile, he slowly stood up, facing the Alpha once more. _AGAIN._

-!-

 **(Three Days Before)**

"Why can't I talk to him, Father? He just offered to help me bring berries back to the nest," asked Crystal, looking up at the larger Lucario. Arrow looked down on his daughter with pity, as if she was a child who didn't understand something simple.

"Because, Crystal, you are my daughter. The daughter of an Alpha. You will be raised, and treated as such, so as your honor demands. Lohki may be kind, but he is human. He does not possess proper strength befitting of an Alpha, Beta, or even Theta. He is a lowly Omega. And while you will not mistreat an Omega, you will not associate with them either. It makes you look weak, which makes me look weak, which in turn makes the entire pack look weak. Need I remind you of what happens to weak pack members?"

Crystal let out a sigh, looking abashed. While she definitely didn't agree with her father's values, she could not go against his wishes as the Alpha. At least not openly. Lohki, who stood silently nearby, his head held high even though the Lucario sentry at his side had a paw on his shoulder to prevent him from moving, nodded, his eyes shifting downwards in sadness. He knew he was an Omega. But, he must remain dignified in all things.

So, taking off the cloth satchel at his side, he slowly lowered it to the ground at his feet, using his collected berries as a peace offering to the Alpha. It was his meal for the next weak, and he would go hungry. But, he would survive.

Arrow nodded once, and the sentry at Lohki's side stepped away, releasing him. He turned, leaving the Alpha's cave and heading further up the mountain, straight for his home. His was the furthest up, and as such, the coldest and least comfortable. And yet, he was eager to arrive. He knew who would be there, waiting for him.

Approaching his cave, he could see a dull orange glow emanating from it, causing him to smile slightly. She had already started a fire. Stepping in, he let out a sigh as the heat washed over him, and dropped the cover over the cave's entrance so the yellowish color could not be seen so easily.

"Ahem."

Turning his head back to the warmth of the fire, Lohki saw Crystal sitting cross-legged on his own nest, grinning cheekily at him. She had dragged it from the back of his cave, setting it near the fire, and had been waiting patiently for around ten minutes for hi, at least. She was very quick and sneaky when she wanted to be. Tilting her head at him and patting her lap with a paw, she smiled up at him, wanting him to join her.

He stepped closer, kneeling down in the nest and settling his head in her lap as he looked up at her. "So, how did you get away from your father this time?"

"The usual." she replied with a giggle, beginning to run a paw through his hair. "I told him I needed to work off some steam. He thinks I'm out hunting with Anoria again."

"Your best friend?" he asked, doubtfully. "She doesn't really like anyone below a Theta. How did you convince her to go along with this?"

"Well, that's my little secret~" she said, her voice singsong.

Honestly? She hadn't, nor did she and Anoria like each other. However, her father had forced her to select a Beta as a companion and she chose Anoria out of convenience more than anything. But, if Anoria's mother or father found out that she had a thing for a certain Theta…

"She readily agreed to help me." continued Crystal, unable to help from grinning.

He just chuckled, closing his eyes and relaxing. Crystal running her paw though his hair was very soothing, to say the least. "Ah… So, what's the reason for visiting me this time, hmm?"

She blushed slightly at his question, but shook her head. "Do I need one Lohki? What if I just wanted to see you?" Though his eyes were still closed, his eyebrow cocked, and she fidgeted for a moment.

"I-I uh… I did just want to see you…" she continued, her cheeks tinging a light pink under her fur. Why was she like this? Lohki was her only _real_ friend. Every time he teased her like this, she would get all blushy, and stutter occasionally. It made no sense to her.

He looked up at her with a smile, placing a hand on one of her paws. "Well, each visit makes my day brighter. Means you don't value your position over your friends. Do you want to play a game?"

She nodded softly at his question, and he sat up, grabbing a nearby board, as well as the pouch of pieces beside it. The board was quickly set up, and the two fell silent, focusing on their respective sides.

As daughter of the Alpha, she was groomed to lead. That gave her many things, including a handmade version of the pack's only game, which was simply called "Codagh". Designed to teach her positioning, it was a skill based game, designed to help her know where her pack members needed to be in case a rival pack emerged. No pieces are lost; the game was about expansion in that sense. One had to trap your opponents pieces, and give your opponent nowhere to move. Usually, it was reserved for only Betas and the Alphas to use, but after some haggling, Lohki managed to get Crystal to bring him one and teach him.

Crystal herself was very adept at the game, and didn't lose often. Lohki was learning from her quickly though, so the two were rather evenly matched. After a back and forth for about an hour, not much had changed, and the two players were growing impatient.

"I have to go soon, Lohki." said Crystal, her voice seemingly harried. "Can we speed this up?"

"Speed it up… how?" he asked, looking up at her. "You know this game is turned based. I'd have to give up and let you win. You don't want that, do you?"

"Perhaps~" she said, her voice turning coy. "How about we make it interesting instead?"

"Oh? Interesting how?" he said, grinning as he picked up on her tone. Knowing Crystal, she had something interesting planned.

"If you win, I'll tell you a secret." she said, giggling. "And if I win, you tell me a secret." He considered it for a moment, weighing the risk and reward, but eventually nodded, grinning. "I'm fine with that little risk. Get ready to lose, Crystal." he said, playfully taunting her.

Needless to say, he lost, though not without trying. Another hour had passed, and it had begun to get dark outside. Too dark, in fact, for her to travel back down the mountain.

"Guess I have to stay here tonight." she said, giggling. They would more than likely get in trouble if the Alpha found out. But, she honestly didn't care, and neither did Lohki. "When are you going to share that secret, hmm?"

"Later Crystal. For now, we need to sleep." he replied, stretching out on his nest and rubbing the spot beside him. She took the offering, stretching out to face him with a smile. "I don't care what my father thinks. You're a wonderful friend."

"Yeah… Friend." he said, smiling as well. His voice though… it seemed saddened slightly, at least to her.

"Hey… are you okay? Is this about the game?" she asked, concern entering her tone. "You don't have to tell me a secret if you don't wish to. I won't hold you to it."

"N-no, I'll tell you. Eventually."

The concern never left her face, but she sighed, tugging him closer and wrapping her arms around him. "I wish you'd talk to me when you get like this, Lohki. I can't help you if you don't."

"I'm sorry Crystal, it's just… I want what I can't have."

 _What he can't have?_ , she wondered. Did he want a higher rank in the pack? He'd have to prove his strength, and she knew he didn't have it in him for that. A mate, maybe? No one showed any interest in him. The same could be said for him; he never showed interest in anyone, except…

Her eyes widened slightly, and she pulled back, looking at him. "...Lohki?"

"Yes?" he asked, looking up at her. She gulped slightly, nervous at what he would say, but there was no turning back. "Do you… see me as more than a friend?"

His eyes remained on hers for a moment, before he turned away, a sigh leaving his lips. "Now you know…" Her eyes focused on his back, and she sighed herself, unsure of what to do. He was right, more or less. He couldn't have her. He was an Omega, and she was next in line to lead the pack. And yet, he had feelings for her. She knew that but… how did she feel about him? Suddenly, it hit her. All the teasing, the games… the talks almost every day now… she liked him just as much as he liked her.

She put a paw on his shoulder, slowly turning him to face her. "Lohki… I'm sorry, I had no idea…"

"It's fine Crystal, no worries. I won't even let it bother me." he replied, though she could tell that was a lie. It was written plainly on his face, his hurt. And that hurt her. So, she did the only thing she knew to do. She leaned forwards, quickly closing the gap between them, and kissed him.

Lohki's eyes widened in shock; of all the things that could have happened, this was what he expected the least. Her eyes were closed, muzzle pressed against his short face, and for the briefest of moments, he didn't feel alone anymore. He felt like he mattered. But, more than that, he felt loved in return. Wanting to reciprocate the feelings, he pressed eagerly into the kiss, albeit sloppily.

Crystal giggled lightly, pulling back after a moment to smile at him. "I want you as well, Lohki. I just didn't piece it together until now."

"But if your father finds out, he'll-"

"Have to exile us both. I'm not leaving your side. Not now, not ever." she said cutting him off. And, that was that. Lohki knew, with her mind set, whatever happened, happened. He couldn't, and wouldn't, try and change her mind.

Instead, he just leaned forwards, calmer this time, and kissed her again. Her lips were sweet; not at all rough like he had imagined. And yes, he had imagined something like this happening multiple times. The real thing though…. It was so much better than his imagination. Pressing forwards into the kiss, his hands began skimming up and down her frame. She was fit; not too muscled, and not too thin. To him, she was perfect.

Crystal smiled at his eagerness, her paws coming up to cup his hands. "Always so gentle." she said, giggling lightly. "You're different from Lucario, Lohki. In a good way, actually."

His gaze came up to her, somewhat confused. "What do you mean?"

"With a little pressure…", she continued, leaning forwards so her head was on his shoulder. "You'll show your emotions. Lucario, myself included…. We don't do that often. We may be honorable, but a lot of that is also pride."

"It's well placed though.." he replied, his arms wrapping around her midsection, though he was mindful of her chest spike. "You are strong, unrivaled. No one around here can defeat the pack."

She was still in his arms for a moment, but then tugged them backwards, so he was crouching above her as if he had her pinned. "I'm not strong, Lohki… not alone. Father wants me to mate with a beta so we have someone strong leading the pack. But I don't want that… I want you."

He sat there above her, silent, looking down into her silver eyes. He was shocked. There was nothing special about him, so he didn't really see why she would want him. Emotions aside, he was just… weak.

Slowly, she reached up, grabbing his hand and placing it against her chest, then guided it slowly down her body. At this point, she seemed to be shivering beneath his touch, and she paused at her belly, leaning up and kissing him once more, before whispering, "So… Will you claim me?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He shouldn't. It was wrong, and he knew it; that didn't stop his lips though. "...Yes." Before he knew it, his hand was moving again, this time without her aid. It skimmed over her right leg slowly, squeezing gently, before tracing over the top of her thigh to her mound. She was warm, and as he felt her, his confidence beginning to grow, he could tell that she was growing wet.

At his soft touch, Crystal let out a sigh of pleasure, a paw coming up to her mouth as she bit down on it gently. "T-that feels good Lohki…" she said, her voice a low whisper.

Sitting back, he smiled at her, bringing his other hand down to fondle her as the other came up to his mouth, licking her juices off of it. "A-and you taste good~" He said, voice shaking slightly. It was obvious he was trying to sound sexy, but he definitely had room to improve.

She smiled regardless, her eyes locking onto his fingers. But, they didn't stay there long, instead moving to his lips as he leaned down, kissing the fur of her thighs. She wiggled underneath him, anxiously waiting in anticipation of what they both knew was to come.

But nothing could have prepared her for his teasing. Lohki, though he didn't know what he was doing at first as his tongue slowly traced her nether lips, was very quickly catching on, noting how she moaned ever louder as his tongue brushed over the little nub at the top of her slit. He liked hearing her moan; they filled him with a shaky desire for her that only grew. So, he focused on that, his lips closing around the nub and sucking ever so slightly as her legs tightened with pleasure around his head. "Mmmah..! L-lohki, yes..!" she seemed to sing, her voice music to his ears. He knew what a climax was; it had been described to him before, albeit very lewdly. If he kept this up, he knew she would cum, but she wouldn't want that. If she was true to her word, and she always was, they weren't stopping there. After another few minutes of bringing her higher and higher, he pulled away, listening with satisfaction as she panted, out of breath.

Slowly, he rose back to his feet, and grasped the hem of his "shorts". The thin cloth was very plainly tented, And, as he freed the last button and they fell to the floor, he breathed a sigh of relief with the pressure suddenly gone from his crotch. She giggled at this, but fell silent as she saw his shaft. Though she had none to compare it to, most male Lucario were said to be anywhere from 5-7 inches. To her? Lohki seemed huge, at least 8 inches.

"See something you like?" he asked her with a chuckle, snapping her out of her stupor. Her cheeks seemed to grow a little hotter beneath her fur, and she looked away shyly, deciding instead to focus on the cave wall. While her shyness only grew as he exposed himself to her, his confidence grew faster, taking pride in knowing he made her feel this way. "S-shut up…" she said quietly, unable to hide the small smile on her face.

"It's okay." he said, chuckling again. He wanted to savor the moment; here was something he never thought he would get to have. Crystal, the Lucario he loved and the one person he could count on for anything, was _here_. With _him_.

He had never felt more in love.

Slowly, he knelt above her, his hand turning her head and pressing another slow kiss against her lips. She readily accepted, her paws coming up and wrapping around her lover and, more than that, her mate.

Taking things a step further, Crystal opened her muzzle slightly, hoping he would get the message. He did, and his tongue slid out, beginning to mingle with hers in a slow, passionate dance. Many things were running through their minds right then, but chief of it all was their desire for each other. To be one.

Eventually, they parted, stopping only to take a breath of air. They stared at each other lovingly, panting slowly as their noses touched. "Are we going all the-"

"Yes." she finished for him, smiling. Sometimes, she supposed, Lohki was a little dense, but she didn't love him any less. He looked down between them, seeing his member already hanging above her entrance. He was hesitant, suddenly nervous again, but reached down, guiding his head to her entrance.

"I understand it hurts the first time for females… right?" he asked her cautiously, moving a hand to the side of her face and cupping her cheek. She nodded, seeming to bite at her lips. "It does hurt, Lohki… Though the pain is brief, and it feels really good after. If you're ready to claim me, then I am too."

He nodded, looking down at their midsection again and slowly moved his hips forwards holding back a groan as his shaft was slowly enveloped. About a couple of inches in, he stopped, pausing when she grunted to signal he had reached her virgin barrier. He looked back up to her, and she nodded, telling him to go ahead. Once he did this, there was no turning back for either of them.

"Alright…. On three…" he said, his voice a whisper as he pressed his lips to hers. "One." he slammed his hips forwards, tearing through the hymen within her, and quickly brought his head down, kissing her again to cover up her loud shout of pain. Instead, she groaned into his mouth, her body tense and shaking. He held her as close as possible, not moving his hips an inch until he knew for sure she was okay, and his free hand rubbed along her side. He was doing his best to comfort her.

Soon, her groans of pain began to die down, and he pulled back, waiting for her. "Are you okay, Crystal…?" he asked quietly, nervous. Her eyes opened slowly, and she nodded, smiling at him even as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm more than okay, Lohki. I'm happy. I'm yours, now and forever." she leaned up, kissing him again, though briefly, and began moving her hips up towards his, rolling them up to take him deeper within her. He was surprised but nevertheless began moving with her, setting a slow rhythm. There was still a small amount of pain, but as predicted, it was fading fast, quickly being replaced by pleasure, and a growing need for more.

Crystal cooed lightly, a purr emanating from her chest as the warm feeling spread through her, and Lohki's groans of pleasure matched it. She was so warm, so _tight_ … He had to hold himself back to keep from pounding away at her. That changed when she pushed herself up, and whispered in his ear, her voice shaking, "You can go f-faster…~"

He nodded, and pulled back, almost to his tip, and slammed back down into her, much deeper and faster than he had been going before. Her pleasured coos turned into loud moans, her voice seemingly singing for him as he pounded away at her depths. To her, it felt like he was hitting her deepest points again and again. And she was loving every second of it.

Soon though, he realized he wasn't going to last long. He had lost his virginity with her, and wasn't experienced in the slightest. His pace didn't help matters either. "Crystal, I'm getting close!" he warned her, hoping she heard him over her pleasure-wracked moans. She did, and truth be told, she was just as close as he was. She nodded to him and moaned again, crying out, "Inside me! F-finish inside me!"

That was all either of them needed to hear. Together, they came, a mixture of their fluids sliding dripping out of the bottom of her nether lips. He held his position above her as long as he could, instinctively holding himself as deep as possible within her as the last few spurts of his seed shot out into her. Soon, he was spent, and fell over beside her, pulling her to him to let her rest against his chest. They must laid there for a long time, panting and listening to the sound of each other breathing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Lohki… that was amazing…" she said, looking up at him with a smile. "We'll do that some more later, right?"

At her eagerness, he chuckled, leaning down and nuzzling his mate lovingly. "Of course, my mate." hee said, liking the sound of it a lot more now. "As much as you want." In truth, he was eager for more. That had felt amazing, and he had loved every second of it just as she had.

She giggled playfully, her paws rubbing his chest in slow circles, and she let out a quiet but audible yawn. "I think we'll sleep first~" she said, her eyes already beginning to flutter. He nodded in agreement, and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead as his own eyes slid shut. "Goodnight Crystal… My mate…"

As one, Crystal and Lohki, best friends turned mates, fell asleep. For the time, it seemed, all was well.

-!-

 **End of Part One**


End file.
